


Pain in the neck

by RiverRunsCold



Category: Preacher (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blood Drinking, Crossover, F/M, Immortality, Infatuation, Lots of Crazy, Mental Instability, Violence, mad love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRunsCold/pseuds/RiverRunsCold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harleen is a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum when she becomes infatuated with one of her patients. Proinsias Cassidy, a self proclaimed vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You might be asking yourself why I'm writing this but it's actually a pretty valid reason. If you know Joseph Gilgun you know he'd be an amazing Joker. So I switched that idea up and made this because I'm really excited for Suicide Squad, I also love both Cassidy and Harley so much. With that being said I hope you enjoy what my odd mind has created!

It was just like any regular day. Harleen got out of bed, ran into the bathroom, did her hair and makeup then got dressed into her work clothes. The thing is the new job she had procured was at the largest mental institution in Gotham, Arkham Asylum. She'd always wanted to be a psychiatrist, to help the mentally unstable, but she didn't think she'd have to wear the same doctors get up day in and day out. The blonde really liked getting dressed up for things even though her outward appearance may not show it. Though she was raised to be a respectable lady and if they gave her an outfit to wear for the job she'd be damned if she wasn't going to wear it. After getting ready she jogged out of her room and kissed her two dogs goodbye with a large smile on her face.

"Momma'll be back soon to feed ya!" She chirped before pulling her door open. She rushed to her small mini van and hopped in, brushing stray strands of blonde hair out of her face. "Time to make a difference!" The woman sang to herself as she started the car and turned the radio up. She spent the rest of the car ride loudly singing along to several different pop songs. She giggled to herself when she arrived at her location, tightening her bun with a happy sigh. Harleen trotted into the large castle-like building with her head held high like she always did, her heels making a determined clicking sound every time she took a step. When she got in the friendly secretary Mariah was there to greet her with a large smile just like every morning.

"Hey Harleen!" The Raven haired woman cheered in her naturally dreamy voice. Harleen smirked at the receptionist as she passed the desk, sending her a friendly wave as she does every morning. She is greeted by the familiar face of her coworker and best friend Aliesha, who looked equally as happy to see her.

"Quinzel!" The blue haired woman almost screams, her hazel eyes wide as she trots happily over to her friend. The blonde nodded, sending her a large smile back.

"Houck!" She calls back, also using the woman's last name. They grin at each other before Aliesha unsurprisingly pulls Harleen into a small hug. 

"You look better...since..ya know." She muttered into the blonde's ear causing a frown to form on her lips. She was talking about the incident that happened a few days previous where one of Harleen's patients had attacked her. She was choked near to death and had to spend a few days in the hospital. Everyone just seemed to be glad it hadn't been worse.

"Well..yeah!" She cheers quietly as she pulls away, a smile quickly stretching across her face again. "What doesn't kill ya makes ya stronger, after all." The woman added, seeing Aliesha's eyes light up in excitement.

"Exactly!" She agrees with a laugh, clapping Harleen on the back. "You're so brave!" The blonde just blushes at the comment and swats a hand dismissively in her direction. "No really! I wouldn't have the strength to keep working here if something like that happened to me." The thoughtfulness in Aliesha's voice did not go unnoticed by Harleen which caused her to instinctually try to change the subject. 

"Well..I'm just glad you were there to take care of lil Bud and Lou for me!" She thanks Aliesha happily, clapping her on the back as well. The blue haired woman laughed loudly, grinning animatedly at the blonde.

"They were absolutely amazing!" She chuckled as they entered the area where the prisoners were kept, both women quickly going silent. Harleen set her mouth into a thin line, doing her best poker face while Aliesha just stared on wide eyed as if she hadn't expected to end up here. She sent the blonde a worried glance before following her into the large room. Honestly she had nothing to fear because of how many guards were stationed in this cell block alone but Harleen knew all to well that an average of fifteen prisoners escape every month. So when she had to close her eyes briefly to stop herself from hyperventilating she reminded herself that she had every right to be afraid. Aliesha stuck close to Harleen, whose hands fidgeted by her sides when she eyes a man with a large red mohawk looking her up and down. They would make it to her office, they would both be fine, was something that the blonde often found herself chanting under her breath whenever they walked down this part of the building together.

"Just up there!" She hears Aliesha mutter loudly from behind her, causing Harleen to jump and hit her best friend in the chin with her shoulder. "Ah!" She yelps, holding her plump chin in surprise. Harleen just shook her head and quickly pulled the door to her office open, holding it in place to let her friend in before slamming it shut.

"Sorry about your chin." The blonde apologized, plopping herself down into the cushioned chair behind her desk. A gift from the warden because of the incident that took place on his watch. Aliesha just nodded as she rubbed her gloved hand gently along the curve of her large chin.

"It's mostly my fault anyway...so." The blue haired woman heaves in a large sigh before sitting in the small chair in front Harleen's desk. "Who are ya interrogating today?" Harleen sighs right back as she sits up in her chair, searching through the many documents on her desk. She skipped through many of them that she wasn't able to get to because of her incident and ended up finding one that was scheduled for today.

"Uh...someone named Proinsias Cassidy." She explains to get friend with a tired smile. Her azure eyes quickly widened though when her blue haired friend reached across the desk and grabbed the papers out of her hands. Aliesha squinted at the paper and smirked when she happened upon an interesting bit of information.

"Ooh!" A smile formed on her lips as she read on. "He's from Ireland!" She tries her best imitation of the accent, sounding more Scottish than anything. Harleen smiled at the information nonetheless, leaning forward in her chair. "Dublin to be exact." The blonde grinned, nodding at her friend to continue. When Aliesha had to pause to chuckle loudly Harleen grew even more interested, not that it took much to make her laugh anyway. "Se-self proclaimed!" She continued to laugh as she spoke. "Vampire!?" The blonde's eyebrows knitted together in thought as she took in her friends words. She quickly decided to reach across the desk and yank her papers away. There was no way. Though after reading up on the man it seemed that what the blue haired woman was saying reigned true.

"Great." Harleen murmured under her breath. "Hope this one doesn't try to suck me dry." She added jokingly which made her friend frown and go slightly pale.

"Don't joke about that." Aliesha whispers in worry making Harleen raise her eyebrows at her. "Just please...don't." The blonde nodded though she remained slightly confused. Ignoring the odd feeling in her gut, Harleen grabbed her glasses off of her desk and set them gently in front of her eyes before pushing them all the way up the bridge of her nose.

"...I have to go." She replied warily, running a hand through her hair. Aliesha just nodded with a frown as Harleen took in a deep breath and stood, preparing herself for the horror on the other side of the door. She stopped in her tracks and turned back around when Aliesha reached out and gripped her forearm hard.

"Don't let him get near you." She demands, glaring up at her. Harleen just raised her eyebrows in worry, nodding vigorously until the woman released her arm.

"I won't." The blonde promised, pulling up her lab coat to reveal a pink camouflaged can of pepperspray hooked to the hem of her blue jeans. The blue haired woman sitting next to her nodded, an impressed look in her eyes. "See ya later." She whispers over her shoulder before wrenching the door to her office open and traipsing unceremoniously out into the dark halls. She released and took in several large breaths before raising her head high, forcing her feet to carry her into her regular psychiatrist office, which was nestled in between two cells. She took in a deep breath when a man in the cell beside it started to laugh loudly. Harleen shook her head and ignored him as best she could. She pulled the door to the bland looking room open and ran to the uncomfortable chair sat in front of a grey metal table. She settled herself in, patting the area on her coat where she knew the spray was hidden.  
It wasn't too long after that two large guards ushered in a skinny looking man in a straightjacket. His nose looked to be slightly crooked. His hair was also shaved slightly on each side so only the bit in the middle was left. He looked just like his mugshot, and honestly Harleen found him to be pretty easy on the eyes. When the guards forced him into the chair across from her's they were surprisingly met with little resistance. As soon as the malnourished looking man laid his eyes on Harleen a large smile lifted the corners of his thin mouth. Harleen fought the urge to smile back.

"We can sta-" the larger of the two guards offered before Harleen shut him down.

"No need." The blonde explained as she stared at the brunette man across from her intently. "Go." She muttered when they hesitated. They however finally got the message and filed out of the loud door. She waited until they were gone before turning to face the still grinning man. "So...how are you doing today mister Cassidy?" The man raised his left eyebrow and smirked before answering.

"Better than most." His smile widens when Harleen grins and begins to write on the 'patient mentality' paper attached to her clipboard. She only heard him speak a couple words but she already loved his roughish accent. "How are ye?" Harleen's heart fluttered unnecessaryily at the question before she answered.

"Great!" She mutters happily, her cheeks heating up. She silently prayed that he wouldn't be able to notice.

"Gettin' a little flustered are we?" The man questions with a tilt of his head. Harleen mentally berated herself for acting this way and rolled her eyes, resting her cheek on her fist.

"So...how much would you say you sleep per night?" She changes the subject, watching as his smirk grows larger.

"Ah'm not much of a sleeper, lass." He answered with raised eyebrows. The blonde's heart skipped another beat when the Irishman used the term 'lass'. "Fuckin' hell...I hate the sunlight though." She raised her eyebrows at his cursing but found it oddly charming.

"Because...of you being a vampire?" She questions tensely, only looking up when she heard him shift in his seat. The man let his smilely facade slip as his mouth twitches into a scowl.

"Ye don' believe me!" He starts to chuckle loudly, eyes blown wide. "No one ever does." He quickly stops chuckling, hanging his head dramatically. "I..jus' feel so alone, ye kno'?" Harleen nods and gestures with her hand for him to continue as she starts writing down what she observes. To her surprise he quickly shuts his mouth and lifts his head to reveal a large smile. "Ah am a vampire, lass...and Ah'm goin' te outlast you and everyone in this bloody city." He starts to laugh now so Harleen gets a bit panicked, setting her elbows down in front of herself.

"What do you mean?" She questions further, trying to coax answers out of him.

"Ah mean...Ah'm immortal, lass." Harleen grins at him now, her cheeks heating up once more at the nickname. "There's tha' blush again." He points out, grinning ear to ear when Harleen does her best to hide her cheeks.

"So...how was your home life?" She hated asking him such personal questions but it was her job. He looked a bit bored by the question anyway.

"Normal." He shrugged as Harleen scribbled quickly on her paper. "Older brother....mum and dad." He looked down at his bound hands then back up with an odd laugh. "Our uncle lived wit' us sometimes...when he wasn't drunk off his arse." Harleen laughed with him, letting a giggle or two push it's way to the surface. They laughed with each other until a bang was heard at the door. Harleen immediately got quiet but Cassidy continued to laugh. 

"Times almost up!" The guards voice booms making Harleen feel slightly disappointed. She'd strangely enjoyed talking to this man. She'd almost completely forgotten about the pepperspray clipped to her pants. 

"Oh." The blonde whispered before looking back over at the grinning man. "One more question?" She asks, raising a questioning eyebrow. When Proinsias smiled and nodded she continued happily. "Why were you sent to Arkham?" She had read the files, she knew why, she just wanted to hear it from him. 

"....drainin' blood from people....an' farm animals...killin' supposed innocents." He looked up at the woman with a slight smirk. "The one tha' did me in was settin' a mansion on fire." He chuckles at that, Harleen laughing cautiously along with him. "It's funny...that." The blonde nodded. "All they care about are their bloody golden empires of money...but they couldn't give a kitten's arsehole about the citizens." Harleen blinks rapidly, not expecting that to come out of his mouth. When she really thought about it though, it was the truest thing she'd ever heard. Moments later the guards basically bust down the door, quickly dragging Proinsias out of the grey room, not before Harleen was able to get one last word in though. 

"Talk to ya soon, Proinsias!" She calls over the sound of heavy feet on metal. Surprisingly he was able to hear her and fire back. 

"Call me Cassidy, luv!" The blonde's eyes grew wide as her cheeks heated and her heart pounded away in her chest. She really wants to see this man again.


	2. An apple a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harleen grows worried about her best friends whereabouts as she pays another visit to her favorite patient.

As soon as Harleen's alarm woke her up she sat up with wild hair and tired eyes but still mustered a grin. She wasn't usually a morning person but ever since she'd started talking to her vampire friend Cassidy she'd gotten more excited to come to work. The other inmates she had talked to never seemed to be as calm or as smart as him. And she couldn't deny that roughish accent made her slightly week in the knees. So she knew when she got up in the morning she had a good chance of talking to her favorite patient. Harleen did her usual morning routine, hair, make up, but this time she was dressing to impress. She put on a bright red lipstick with a happy grin. She also put on pink eyeshadow to match. When the blonde was satisfied with her new look she busted out of the bathroom and grabbed a red revealing dress she'd saved for special occasions. As far as she's concerned seeing Cassidy was a very important occasion. So she proceeded to slip into before sighing with a roll of her blue eyes, buttoning her white lab coat on over top of it. Though she became bold and unbuttoned the first two buttons, revealing a bit of her cleavage. Instead of the usual bun she put her hair into a loose ponytail, letting her blonde hair rest on her shoulder. After that it was business as usual, she ran out of her room and said a goodbye to both of her lovely dogs. She didn't leave though, she stayed rooted to the spot before noticing several red delicious apples laying in a green bowl on the counter. She grabbed one for Cassidy, figuring that he probably would appreciate this more than those nasty meals they feed them. She also grabbed her keys and purse before heading out. 

When she arrived at the asylum her spirits were higher than they normally were, which wasn't saying much. Harleen was a naturally happy person. But now just the thought of speaking to her new patient caused her heart to flutter and her speed to increase. Mariah greeted her again as always which she replied to with a simple nod. When she walked through the doors Harleen expected to see her best friend so she could potentially speak to her about her crush but she was no where to be found. That made the blonde deflate a bit. Every time she walked into the building she was used to seeing that tealish blue hair but now that she didn't see it a bad feeling settled itself in her gut. Still she braved through the building with her head held high and an anxious feeling growing inside her. A mix of needing to see and talk to Cassidy and speak to her friend about it. Hopefully she'd be able to do one of those things today.

"Doctor Quinzel!" A shout came from behind her, and considering she was in the psych ward again that didn't make her feel any better. But when she processed the voice she grew confused. 

"Cassidy?" She questions as she turns around, coming face to face with the vampire himself. It was a bit difficult to hear him though since he was behind thick glass.

"We talkin' today?" He questions with a large smile. Harleen grinned back and pulled the apple she had gotten him from her purse. 

"Yeah! And I got ya somethin'." She sings happily, pressing the apple to the glass where his hand was pressing against it on the other side. Apparently when he's locked up he didn't need the straightjacket. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away afta all." She jokes, Cassidy laughing along with her.

"Ye gonna feed it ta me?" He questions suggestively, arking his right eyebrow slightly. Harleen's cheeks grew pink and she giggled, eyeing the apple with interest before looking back up at the Irishman. 

"Yah....unless you plan to eat it like a dog." She joked, the grin on Cassidy's face growing larger.

"Would ye like that?" He questions, leaning closer to the glass. The blonde giggled again, also putting her face closer to the glass. 

"Maybe I would." She teased, pinning her tongue between her teeth as she grins. She quickly sets her mouth into a thin line before looking to her left and right. "Guards! Let him out and bring him to my office!" She called to the guards stationed across from his cell. They looked at each other reluctantly before doing what she said and bringing him into the room across from the cell down the block. Harleen smiled like a child on Christmas before skipping down the hall toward them. She entered the room with a smile, matching the one on Cassidy's face.

"Hey!" She chirped, pulling her apple back out of her purse and setting it down in front of him with a large grin. He looked up at her expectingly. She rolled her eyes jokingly and held the apple up to his mouth. He bit into it quickly and painlessly. She probably should feel scared doing this but she didn't. The man could easily latch his teeth onto her hand and drink her blood, vampire or not. When he finished sucking on the one area he had punctured his teeth into he pulled back and grinned with apple juice trailing down his chin.

"Tha' was delicious...thank ye, luv." He breathed happily, licking his wet lips. Harleen reached over and rubbed off the rest of the juice with the sleeve of her coat, showing more of her cleavage. Cassidy noticed with with a waggle of his eyebrows. Harleen grinned back, making a show of slowly sitting back into her seat.

"Ya like my outfit?" She questions, feigning innocence. 

"Ah love it, lass." He answers with a smirk. The blonde looked up into the man's hazel eyes with a smile of her own. His eyes seemed old and tired, the opposite of his personality.

"....are ya happy Cass?" She questions with a wry smile. The man bursts out into laughter, Harleen quickly following.

"I live in a shitehole that's a breedin' ground for monsters and arseholes like meself." He nods down at himself with a smirk. "I've also got zero faith in humanity...of course I'm bloody fantastic!" He laughs again, a wheezing sort of laugh that makes Harleen grin.

"That's a nice way to look at it!" She cheers, resting her cheeks on her fists admiringly. He laughs harder at that, finishing his laugh attack with a long wheeze.

"It tis." He agrees with her, his cheeks red from laughter.

"So...how is the food treating you?" She questions, her eyes trailing over the apple clutched in her hands.

"Don't eat it." He explains simply, shrugging his bound shoulders. The thought made Harleen grow concerned. The man did look a bit sickly.

"You should try to at-" the man interupts her with an annoyed laugh.

"Sorry? Ye tryin' to tell me what teh do?" He questions incredulously. "Cause I don' take well te tha'." When Harleen goes silent and sulks slightly he erupts into another wheezing laugh. "Relax...it was a bloody joke!" Harleen grinned cautiously before laughing with him. Before she knew it one of the guards was banging on the door, a sign that they needed to rap it up. Harleen was disappointed and slightly relieved. She now was able to go search for her friend. Harleen smiled sadly at Cassidy before standing to open the door.

"Doctor Quinzel!" He shouted, making her spin on her heels. "Have a fantastic day." The smirk on his face sent chills down her spine before she slipped out of the room, the guards filing in behind her. She sighed with conviction, her mind wandering back to her still missing friend. Then it went to how Cassidy's thin lips felt through the fabric of her coat sleeve. She shook it out of her head, walking down the hall towards the warden's office. She was going to find out where her friend went to even if it killed her.


	3. Drugs and a machine gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy requests two things from Harleen that she's not prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly altered scene from the Suicide Squad! Maybe spoilers?

Harleen stayed awake all night long after work. Usually she'd go to sleep right after she got home from work but her dogs were annoying her and she couldn't stop messaging Aliesha. She sent message after message and waited basically all night for her reply. She even stalked her Facebook and various social medias. When she came up short every time she collapsed onto her mattress with a throbbing headache. She thought her glasses would help with her headaches but lately they hadn't been helping at all. Her dogs also weren't helping her case. The large hounds kept barking at every light that passed by the window. The combination of the dogs, Aliesha missing and her pounding headache made her clutch her head as she laid splayed across her black mattress. When it got to a point where she couldn't take it anymore she sat straight up and glared at her barking dogs. 

"Just shut the hell up!" She's confident that she wasn't just talking to her dogs in this regard. She was talking to Aliesha's soft voice that kept playing on a loop in her head and the loud cars driving by her house. "Now I'm gonna fuckin' go to sleep cause I gotta job to do in the morning!" She plopped her torso back down, crawling under her blanket and shutting her slightly blood shot eyes.

In the morning she woke up to her alarm blaring in her ear. She basically had to peel her eyes open and wrench herself from under her blanket. When her bright eyes caught the light she cringed and hid them behind her hands with a childlike yelp. Just when she thought she was starting to become a morning person. She flopped out of her bed with a sigh and basically jumped to her closet, wrenching her dress and coat from their respective hangers. After she got dressed she ran into her small kitchen-living area with her purse pinned against her stomach. She skipped doing her hair and makeup and just ran to her car, her heels replaced with white tennis shoes. She sighed sadly before driving to Arkaham Asylum, a pout on her lips and the cheery spark in her eyes gone. Her only real friend disappearing was taking a physical and emotional toll on her. The traffic wasn't helping one bit either. She thought that the road would be more clear on a Saturday morning. 

"Why do you hate me?" She mutters under her breath, directing her question to the lord above. "I didn't do anything to ya!" She complained, punching her steering wheel when the asshole in front of her wouldn't move. When the man sent her an incredulous look she gestured to the open road in front of him so he went. Thankfully she was able to to get to work at a decent time though. She ran into the building at full speed, her hair messy and her eyes tired. When she enters the air in the waiting room seems heavy and depressing, bringing the blonde down more, if that was even possible. What left her feeling the most upset though was the sad look on the receptionist, Mariah's face. 

"I'm so sorry...for what happened." The sob takes her off guard and she furrows her eyebrows at her. "Ali-Aliesha." She choked out, gesturing to the sign for the psycho ward. Harleen quickly sobered up and ran into the ward, a bad feeling in her stomach. When she enters there are guards and other doctors cleaning up the office Harleen usually talks to Cassidy in. She ran to the crowd without thinking, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She looked in and saw the most horrifying thing she'd ever seen in her life. Her only best friend was hanging from the ceiling of the gray room, casting an even more depressing image. Harleen choked and heard a muffled scream, that sounded suspiciously like her own. She fell to her knees and into a fetal position, pinning her hands to the sides of her head. She was alone. Except for him. 

She refused to take time off of work even after being offered several times by the warden. The only goodness in her life right now was talking and spending time with Cassidy, a smart and scrawny roughish man. He intrigued her greatly and he knew it. Their constant back and forth was still the only highlight of her day. She was starting to detest this building and their staff. As Cassidy explains, "they're clearly jus' no good at their jobs." That comment made Harleen think long and hard, until she came to the conclusion that he was completely right. The guards were abusive assholes that didn't know shit about anything and the warden just threw around empty apologies to everyone in the building. They didn't know shit about anything. That's why when Cassidy brought up the idea of a revolution against all of them she became interested, though he quickly dropped the topic and didn't talk about it again until today. 

Harleen had brought in a stuffed animal for him after he mentioned his love of dogs. She bought a beanie baby that resembled a blood hound after he mentioned the specific breed and brought it into work for him, the look on his face was stoic to say the least. Harleen tried to make it more appealing by moving it's small paws up and down with a cheer. 

"It's your doggy!" She raises her eyebrows testingly, watching his thin lips pull up into a sleepy grin.

"Luv." He interjects, Harleen quickly realized it was serious time and set the small beanie animal down beside her. "Me and me friends...could use a hand." He raises his eyebrows to try to convey a secret that Harleen makes sure he knows she understands. She nods almost vigorously, a small smirk on her face. "I need a couple simple things really...a-uh-some drugs would be jus' great and uh-a machine gun..if ye get the chance." He shrugs with a pout, as if it's a simple request. Harleen opens her mouth slightly, not expecting it but not being completely surprised by it either. Then she smiles slightly because the idea excited her a bit. She hadn't had a genuine rush since she did acrobatics as a young girl. Also doing things like this just sounded so appealing coming from her Cassidy. But she questioned it anyway, the rational side of her brain that seemed to be losing a battle with her crazy half questions it. 

"A machine gun?" She means to ask a question but it comes out as a 'challenge expected' sort of statement. Cassidy must've guessed the former because his grin grows larger, him sitting back in his metal chair. They might've been moved to a different room but the decor (or lack there of) and furniture were the same shit. though everytime Harleen stepped into one of these rooms she instantly becomes upset until Cassidy opens his mouth that is. 

"Yeah...a machine gun." He shrugs with an amused smirk. "An' drugs if ye got the time fur it." He chuckles slightly and Harleen joins, a small smile on her face now. "It'd be a big help wit' the...ye kno'." He gestures to the building around him with his eyes then glances back down at himself. Harleen grinned ear to ear and nodded, accepting the job. She was willing to snuff out that last bit of saneness in her head for him, if she was able to be with him in the end of it all does it really matter? Saneness for love sounded like an easy trade to her, but that might just be the crazy talking. In that case, crazy wins every time anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Tulip show up later on..I'm not gonna spoil anything though.


	4. Assault on Arkham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revolution begins.

It wasn't easy to get her hands on both illegal drugs and unregistered firearms but after Cassidy had her write down a few numbers she was able to get him what he needed. Now getting them into the building was a whole problem on it's own. There is top notch security in that place. But thanks to Cassidy he had some friends on the outside who gladly took the weapons off her hands. They apparently had escaped from Arkham and were very interested in helping their friend. They both had very distinct southern accents as well. She really wanted to be brought up to speed and ask them all sorts of questions about her favorite patient (if you could even call him that anymore) but she knew that one wrong question could lead to her possible death. The pair of them seemed to be badasses in their own right, Harleen definitely didn't want to over step her bounds with them. They both were very grateful for her help but other than that they seemed disinterested in her which made her a bit angry. So she lingered longer than she should have and when she sent them what could only be explained as a deranged smile the couple froze and raised an eyebrow at one another before facing the blonde. 

"Anythin' else?" The man in a preacher getup questioned with obvious annoyance. "Cause we just came for the guns." He gestured with the machine gun Harleen had handed him with an unapologetic frown on his face. Harleen just stood and grinned, now bouncing on the heels of her boots.

"Listen-" the curly haired woman tried to speak up but the blonde silenced her with a question.

"So...you're Cassidy's friends or somethin'?" There goes not overstepping bounds. They both glared at her with confused expressions on their faces. Harleen just shrugs. 

"Wait- you know Cass?" The dark haired woman questioned, setting the butt of her machine gun against the cold alley floor. Harleen grins with a laugh before nodding. 

"Like the back of my hand!" She jokes, sticking her right hand in the air. When the two of them just stood dumbfounded Harleen got even more confused. 

"This is...so..you've talked to Cassidy? As in the vamp-" when the short haired woman elbowed the preacher looking man in the gut he coughed a bit and sent her a weak glare. The blonde on the other hand remained confused and scratched the top of her head while deep in thought. 

"Yeah?" She tilts her head to the side, waiting for either one of them to reply. The short haired woman steps forward a bit, ignoring the preacher's warning glare. 

"Who are you?" She asked defensively. Harleen just shrugged her shoulders with a small sigh. 

"I'm Harleen Quinzel..Pr-Cassidy's psychiatrist." When they both gave her skeptical looks she decided to elaborate. "I'm helpin' him and you guys with the escapin' thing." She tried to play a bit dumb in this instance, not wanting them to believe that she knew too much. The curly haired woman and the preacher shared similar looks before nodding at each other, leaving Harleen utterly confused. 

"So...let me get this right." The intimidating woman states, sashaying her way over to where the blonde was standing, machine gun in hand. Harleen backed up slightly, not wanting to give the woman an easy target. "You're Cass's psychiatrist?" The question almost seemed like a threat. "What you're sayin' is that you work for those bastards?!" The dramatic change in the woman's attitude made Harleen back away yet again. 

"I did...right now though all I want is to get Cass outta that horrible place!" The woman standing in front of the blonde furrows her eyebrows before the preacher steps up next to her, eyebrows furrowed also. 

"'Cass'?" The question almost immediately sets off the already unstable looking woman. 

"Oh god!" She whines loudly, emphasizing her annoyance with the machine gun she still held. "Really?! Cassidy's just gettin' sloppy now." She stares at the preacher with an even more annoyed expression. Harleen now felt like she was intruding on a private conversation. "I'm gonna kill him when we get his blood suckin' ass outta that shit heel prison." The man next to her huffs loudly, a small smirk on his lips while the comment just made Harleen upset and all together mad. 

"Again? You're gonna kill him again?" He gestures to Harleen with his gun and Harleen silently wished they'd both stop doing that. "Over somethin' this small?" Harleen was now fully annoyed, she had no idea what was going on and on top of that these people both scared her. But recently Cassidy had been helping her with being more out there and fearless. She took a page from his book and just straight up yelled at the pair who were now whisper arguing. 

"I'm right here!" She shouted, her yell bouncing off the walls of the nearby strip club. When the two heard this they ran forward and expertly aimed both of their guns at her. 

"What the hell are you thinkin'?" The woman snapped, her tired looking doe eyes wide in disbelief. "Do you want to get yourself killed, lady?!" That was definitely a threat. The preacher looked down at the ground and back up at the blonde who had her hands up in surrender. He lowered his gun and used the strap on it to carry it on his back. When the woman saw this she eyed him out of the corner of her eye before glaring back up at the blonde. 

"We should go, Tulip." The preacher muttered loudly, grabbing the woman's shoulder. She obviously wasn't keen on leaving Harleen here-alive. Though she lowered her gun and shoved it into the preacher's chest, sending him a strong glare. She didn't wait for him when she quickly started stalking down the alleyway into the strip club the two had been hanging out in. The man looked oddly at Harleen before following his partner, her gun in hand. Harleen sighed in relief, the feeling of anxiety building in her gut still. She inhaled and exhaled sharply to get rid of the odd feeling as she made her way out of the alleyway, back out onto the street corner where her car was waiting for her. 

Harleen came into work extremely late but no one blamed her, her friend having died not too long ago. She used their sympathy to her advantage, sneaking into the building with two pistols hidden under her coat. One for her and one for Cassidy. She strutted down the psychiatric ward with her head held high and a frown set on her face. If any of the guards noticed anything odd they didn't say or do anything which made a smug smile worm it's way onto Harleen's face as she approached Cassidy's glass cell. She grinned when her eyes met his, making sure not to run up to him like she wanted, that would definitely bring unwanted attention their way. Harleen put her hand up against the thick glass, Cassidy setting his hand where her's was pressed. Harleen sent him a heartfelt smile and Cassidy responded with his own endearing toothy grin. 

"I got this babe." The blonde whispered loud enough for only him to hear. "I'm gonna get ya outta here." The grin on Cassidy's face turned into a full blown smile at her words. He nodded at her with a serious look replacing his previous overjoyed one. 

"See ye soon, luv." He replies loudly, sending her off with a wink. She nodded and reluctantly took her hand from where his was. Harleen took in a deep breath after turning away from him, knowing what she had to do next. The blonde trudged soundlessly down the hall, everything seeming to be in slow motion again. That was until she found herself standing in front of one of the smaller guards. She knew all of the guards had keys to access the cells, so picking the weaker looking one would definitely improve her chances of fulfilling her part of the plan. She sent him a impish smile, lowering her eyelids slightly. She hooked her fingers into the top of his uniform, pressing flush against him with a low moan. 

"We should have some fun...don't ya think?" She questioned him breathily. The young man, seeming to have very little willpower grabbed Harleen's ass in reply. The blonde pushed another fake moan past her lips, putting her arms around the back of the guards head. "My office." The blonde muttered breathily, pulling away from the man but grabbing his hand and pulling him into her office beside them. She threw the obviously turned on man a timid smile before unbuttoning her coat to show off a bit of her cleavage. The man practically leaped forward and pushed Harleen hard against her desk, knocking the wind out of her. 

"I've wanted this for so long." The young man mutters breathily against the blondes neck, giving it gentle sucks here and there. 

"Really?!" She huffed, the feeling of arousal growing in her stomach. Harleen didn't plan for this but she was starting to enjoy it. When that realization set in she quickly grabbed her silenced pistol from her waistband and put it to the man's chest. The man went from lustful to shocked in a matter of seconds. Harleen sent him a small smile before leaning in and whispering. "Sorry." Before quickly pulling the trigger. Blood splattered all over her and her office. She sighed and almost dropped her pistol, realizing what she'd done. Oddly enough though she didn't feel as awful as she thought she would. It almost gave her a rush. So she took in another deep breath and closed her eyes to try and block out her oncoming headache. She grabbed the keys to her office and the keys to the cells from the dead man and tucked her gun back under her waistband, before unbuttoning up her blood stained coat the rest of the way and throwing it over the man's body leaving her in jeans and a V neck t-shirt. Harleen lingered longer than she should have before opening the door to her office and locking it behind her. The blonde came face to face with another guard who was standing in front of her office. Harleen sent the man a small smile before muttering 'fuck it' and running down the cell block to where her vampire was locked up. The blonde spent a lot of time in track when she was younger, making it easier for her to outrun the large man. She quickly shoved the key into the lock and twisted, the door whooshing open. Harleen turned back to see the man pointing a taser gun at her and pulling the trigger. But the women easily dodged and pulled her gun from her waistband, shooting the man in the chest multiple times. Cassidy clambered out of his cell and stood proudly next to her. Harleen pulled out the gun she had got him and quickly handed it to him. "Get ready Cass...hell's breakin' loose." The woman explains before herds of guards with tasers descend upon them. Cassidy seemed to be familiar with guns and expertly shot most of the men in the head. Harleen stuck to chest shots and when she saw an opening she grabbed Cassidy's tattooed hand and pulled him out of the large crowd of guards. Harleen could hear machine guns being fired at the guards behind them and her face twisted into a smile, knowing exactly who was covering them. She looked over at Cassidy to see him looking back at the couple, a large smile on his face. Then he turned to the blonde and winked. What Harleen didn't expect was him running out of her grip and tackling the guards behind her, biting into various parts of their body. There was blood splattered all over the halls and Cassidy's face by the time he'd finished. Then the woman named Tulip and her partner the preacher lowered their guns and came down from their advantage points to stand behind Cassidy, shit eating smiles on both of their faces. 

"Time to leave!" The vampire shouted before grabbing ahold of Harleen's hand and pulling her through the building. "We did it Harley, I'm out." The nickname she gave her made her smile and cuddle into his back. Harleen could sense the disapproval coming from his friends behind them. 

"Anythin' for you Cass!" The blonde chirps as they all attempt to leave Arkham Asylum, together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Tulip and Jesse time!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Suicide Squad release!
> 
> More chapters to come!


End file.
